It is known in the art to contruct a water pipe which includes a water chamber through which combustible smoking mixtures deliver a smoke which travels through a liquid chamber before being inhaled. Liquid chambers of this type have been provided in pipes in conventional and not so conventional constructions. The one example of a water pipe which provides for the passage of the smoke from a smoking mixture which has been ignited and which includes a single water chamber for cleaning the smoke and for cooling it is arranged within the pipe as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,499.